Nightcrawler (Earth-101)
Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler, is a German mutant who is a member of the X-Men and a founding member of the Justice League. History Nightcrawler is a teenage student at the Xavier Institute and has a friendly nature. Mystique is his birth mother and Rogue his foster sister. His origin reveals that he was apparently experimented on by Magneto as an infant, and accidently dropped into a river by Mystique. He used a holographic image inducer shaped like a wristwatch to look human to go to school, making him appear as a normal teen. He had a very close friendship with Kitty Pryde that even hints at a possible relationship, although he later ended up dating one of his non-mutant classmates, Amanda Sefton. When Mystique was turned to stone, he tried to be there for his mother and sister and became torn over the conflict between the two. After Apocalypse's plans were thwarted, Mystique tries to apologize to him and Rogue for all she done, but they refuse to accept it. Plot I - Justice League and X-Men Evolution Prom X First Day of Smallville High As Kurt narrates of how he ended up in Earth-102 was with the help of Professor Xavier, his first day of Smallville Hifh School (at Junior Year), he bump into Kara Kent, accidently having her wig off, he saw how beautiful she with her blonde hair, as they were together at the end of the day after school, Kara helped Kurt find an apartment for him, as she give him a tour of Smallville, they saw a barn with an old man carrying an axe, as he was prepare to kill a fox kit, Kurt saved the fox kit, but got cutted, however Kara and her adoptived uncle come and stop Jenkin fromharming both the fox kit and him. After they got better, Kurt offer to take care of the fox kit and named him, "Roger". Supergirl/Batgirl's Siuation Later as spring back came around, Kurt listen to the Police radio as three female villainess are causing havoc around Gotham City, so with his image ducer off, he teleport all the way to Gotham. As Nightcrawler arrived at the Iceberg Lounge, he was teleports on the ceiling (while turning on his image ducer), secretly splash a bucket amount of water toward Livewire, as they spotted him and teleported away, Nightcrawler saw Batgirl and Supergirl, to his reaction that Supergirl is Kara, but when Harley fires a bazooka missile at her, Nightcrawler got hit instead, but survived, as he sense Supergirl being electrocuted, he suddenly launch a new power, dark energy blast toward Livewire. As he continues to dodge the several bolt launched by her, as he begun to question Livewire about the "real"/original Nightcrawler was a telepath, he unknowingly uses his second new power, super speed, to dash in front of Livewire, shouting out Supergirl and Professor X's names and unleashes a powerful dark energy blast, defeating Livewire. Then Poison Ivy battles Nightcrawler as they struggle, Ivy tell him that "some mutant who thinks he's Nightcrawler", that's when Kurt shout back "I AM NIGHTCRAWLER", and unleashed another powerful dark energy blast, defeating Poison Ivy, as he became scared as he revealed his identity as a mutant to Kara, he teleports away. At a billboard behind, Kurt was hiding, until Kara found him. After explaining everything of his hidden past involving genetically experiments dont to him by Magneto and the terrible things his mother, Mystique has done on his Earth, Kara still accepted him as who he is, when they decided to touch their palms togther (without their gloves), they developed a crush toward each other (and that Batgirl promise to fix his image ducer). Category:Mutant Category:Justice League Members Category:X-Men Members Category:Teleportation User Category:Dark Element User Category:JL Founding Member Category:Third Generation X-Man